


That Same Sky Blue Light

by MoonFire_Arc



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fanfics about fanfics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hyrule Castle, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Imma go now, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Skyward Sword, Ruins of Hyrule Castle, This is the result of my daydreams and rehydrated Ganondorf comics, This was my practise NAPLAN writing test, bye, certainly feels like a cliffhanger instead of an ending, dunno if this is finished or not..., how do you tag?, i dont know anything about LoZ, it's kinda mentioned..., might continue it if i feel like it, my typing is deteriorating, surprised that's not a tag - Freeform, which is nothing, wow that's a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc
Summary: How did Calamity Ganon/Dark Beast Ganon get sealed for TEN THOUSAND years when Zelda seemed to be struggling to seal him for a hundred years?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	That Same Sky Blue Light

Gazing up, Dark Beast Ganon bellowed out another plume of toxic smoke from his tusks and oversized mane. This monstrosity was the evolution of that human I sealed ten thousand years ago. This is what I failed to defeat a hundred years ago. As I leapt away from another rampage, I asked myself, _“Why am I still doing this?”_ For millennia, I was reborn throughout the ages in order to defeat Ganon, only for my efforts to be in vain for he broke free from his prison every _single **Hylia-damned**_ time.

The Bow of Light that Zelda gave me was still clasped in my trembling hands and the Arrows of Light were still in my quiver, the Master Sword in sheathed and slung on my back for it was useless in this fight against this gargantuan pig. Zelda’s tears were turning the abused ground to mud as she was screaming at me to use the bow and defeat Ganon once and for all, the ceremonial white dress that she wore a hundred years ago was tattered and covered in mud. She still seemed to have the same temper that separated her from her predecessors before her.

I glanced back up again and stared in Dark Beast Ganon’s eyes. I finally drew out an Arrow of Light, nocked it and prepared to fire it in his eyes for they were his fatal points as I found out when I faced his previous form, Calamity Ganon. I steadied my hands and berated myself for taking this long. What was I thinking? I had already failed Hyrule once, a century ago, why was I faltering now? Ganon was just another monster, just far larger than any Bokoblin or Lynel. No longer that human that wanted to bring the gentle breeze of Hyrule to his desert-dwelling people but a vessel for Malice who I failed to defeat in the beginning. 

His eyes were a swirling storm of evil and hate. Crimson red smoke twirled and clouded his gaze, nothing else was needed to show me that he was Malice’s vessel of genocide and destruction. As I pulled the bowstring back, the Arrow of Light lit up with its divine light and shone upon the ruins of Hyrule Castle. I glanced at Zelda who was next to me was shining sky blue just like the Champion’s Tunic that I was wearing before taking aim at Ganon’s right eye. 

That same sky blue that taunted me and followed me everywhere on my journeys, that same sky blue that the Sheikah Slate emitted, that same sky blue that trailed in the shrines that I had conquered only a few days ago. That same sky blue that laughed at me as it changed to crimson red and decimated Hyrule, laughing as we failed to run away from the Guardians that we trusted and integrated into our lives, laughing as we were slaughtered. I noticed that same small sky blue light inside that swirling mass of crimson smoke that was his eye.

Between his eyes, a triangular mass of burnt black ink caught my eye. Its glow piercing through the red haze before dimming down and disappearing, I saw a stronger sky blue light trapped within its entangling tendrils and so I changed my target.

Zelda noticed my shift and was half asking me, half screaming at me to not get distracted and shoot Ganon’s eyes. I wasn’t perturbed and kept my gaze locked on that triangular stain on Dark Beast Ganon’s forehead before firing and pinning all my hope that I wasn’t wrong on that tiny point of light.

That dark stain screamed and _shattered_.

**Author's Note:**

> My NAPLAN practise writing test resulted in a fanfiction. What is wrong with me. This had the prompt of "A bLeSsiNg iN DisGuiSe".


End file.
